


Deviant

by DaturaMoon



Series: The Mandalorian [5]
Category: Dark!Mando - Fandom, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Young Dark!Mando is part of a group of Mercs. After another assignment with the Reader, he starts to display some odd behavior.
Relationships: the mandalorian/ reader
Series: The Mandalorian [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077
Kudos: 38





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT, possessivness, sex outside, unprotected sex, nsfw, light chocking, ass slapping

Beep Beep Beep 

Your fingers land on the grey cord as adrenaline pumps through your veins. The alarm isn't the only sound you hear. In the background is a symphony of gun fire and cries from behind the locked door. 

Working quickly, you pull the cord and the hidden safety box to your left pops open. It only takes you seconds to find the digital files. You securely shove them deep in your inside pocket, pulling the zipper of your leather jacket up. 

Your eyes jump to the screen second to your right. You reach over and press the release button. 

The heavy doors slide open as the Mandalorian steps inside. As the scarlet light flashes, it makes him look more intimidating than usual, more - dangerous.

You tap your inside pocket and Mando nods his head slightly. You’ve worked with him enough now to know his visual cues. It helped the most when you needed to get in and out of a place quickly. 

Following his lead, you make your way through the body littered hallway. Your job was to get the files, Mandos was to make sure no one interrupted you. Though you were too busy to see the full carginge that ensued, the aftermath alone painted a hell of a vivid picture. 

Having what you need, the two of you escape successfully and take cover in the woods. You eventually find the main road and wave down an oncoming vehicle. 

The sweet older man who picks you up is pure hearted and a talker. You indulge his need for conversation from the back of the wagon as Mando remains silent directly across from you. 

He barely said anything all day, and for a man who didn’t say much - that meant he was pretty much silent except visual cues. He liked to give orders in short powerful sentences and even that seemed absent from the day. 

Mando’s odd behavior began days ago. Whenever you talked to one of the guys too long he'd find a way to cut it short. Whether it was with a comment or standing behind you like he was claiming what’s his. It was a physical act of ownership, and it worked. The usually flirty crew backed off you - no one wanting to piss off the Mandalorian. 

You’ve had the hots for him for a while now but he never showed any signs of interest, until now. He even became more handsy, gripping your forehand and placing his hand on your lower back. You were both excited and confused, excited at the chance this feeling was mutual and confused at the sudden nature of his actions. 

The other woman on your crew already tried to catch his eye, more than once, without success. He was cold, uncaring, distintrested - she said. Each time he’d kick her out of the room or whatever corner she was trying to jump him in. Knowing this, plus Mandos stoic nature and strict creed, you just never saw the point of confessing you wanted him too. 

However, he was a Mandalorian running with a crew of Mercs. He had a dark side you could feel radiating from him and you could see it in the way he killed so effortlessfly. If that dark side was present, it had to have desires. Whether or not he acted on such, you didn’t know. 

About 10 minutes into the ride, the older man starts to wind down and goes quiet a moment. You readjust to try to find a comfortable position when that familiar feeling hits you; the feeling of being watched like prey. 

When you look to Mando you find the visor staring at you head on. Still, he doesn’t speak. 

You pull your legs up to your chest and press your lips together, trying to read his body language. 

The Mandalorian relaxes back, extending his arms out across the wooden panels and he streads his legs open. 

You unconsciously bite your lower lip as your gaze falls between his legs. No armour just - fabric, maybe 2 maybe 3 layers of clothing away from his - 

Don’t look, you tell yourself. Quickly darting your eyes to the moving trees. 

You feel your breath quicken and try to fight the urge to look again. 

This feels like an invitation and even though you can't see his eyes you know their digging into you. Why else would he be sitting like that other than presenting himself? 

What the fuck was Mando up to? Was he toying with you? 

...

When the old man drops you off on a random road, you thank him and watch him leave. Once he’s out of view, that strong grip you were getting very used to lands on your forearm. 

“Let’s go.” 

He releases your arm and you both head in the direction of Mandos speeder. 

Mando doesn't say much more than that on your short walk. You can’t stop your mind from reeling as you purposely lag behind him. Watching the swag of his walk and the overall badass vibe of his.Even though you couldnt see his face, you couldn’t recall the last time you were so attracted to someone. 

When you reach the bike he hops on, giving you a quick glance over his shoulder when you take too long to board. You were looking forward to this part, an excuse to touch him, to hold on to him. 

You mount the bike and settle in place, your arms locking around his body. If Mando was fucking with you, suggesting you take his bike over was in fact a genius move. 

As you speed through the night air, you can’t help but inhale the scent of him. He smelled earthy with a hint of musk. Your eyes move across his helmeted profile and down to his covered neck. 

You nearly gasp when you see a sliver of skin sticking out. 

You fixate on it, almost overwhelmed at the effect a small amount of skin has on you. So hypnotized, you don’t look away in time when he catches you. 

Mando looks back, following your line of vision with his eyes. Your breath hitches but you can’t look away. 

He very calmly uses one of his gloved hands to re-adjust the fabric, leaving you with nothing.

You break eye contact and focus on the road. Mando does the same. 

…

When you reach the base, his hand lands on your side as he guides you through the doors. Lingering there as you move through the hall.

You look down at his hand. Do you put yours over his? Do you make a comment about it?

Before you can decide you reach the doors of the bosses office. Mando opens them and lets you walk inside first. 

After a brief talk and handing the items over to your superior, you head to the lunchroom to grab something to eat, or drink. Mando stays behind, assumingly to talk work. 

He was a mysterious man. He joined your team a couple of months ago and soon outshined everyone there, including you. Truth be told he was more of the boss than your actual superior, it was something everyone knew. And at times, Mando was down right scary. . 

Still, you were lured in, intrigued, curious. 

There were so many things you wanted to ask, things you wanted to know - and sometimes, you just wanted to say anything to hear him talk. For such a deadly man his voice could be both chilling and comforting. More than once you even felt soothed by it. More than once you pleasured yourself recalling that very voice and the way he tossed around his - 

Get it together. You tell yourself, settling on a small couch in the back of the room. You bite into the small piece of bread and sit back, trying to relax. Your eyes traveling over your team members engaged in a heated conversation across the way. 

You start to think about Mando again, the pressure of his hand on your side and the firmness of his grip. You imagine that touch elsewhere, what it be like to be pinned underneath him. 

Was he silent when fucking? Or did he become unhinged, wild?

Like a Magician, he appears, strolling into the room like he owns it and being the lustfilled mess you were, your eyes travel there again. Sure, it had been a long time and you were in need of a fuck but this man sent your hormones through the rough, horny or not. 

Three of the guys pull Mando in a side conversation, though his side is to you, you watch the helmet move in your direction. 

He’s looking at you again. 

Their voices become more animated as you hear the beginnings of a Mando story they loved to tell. You finish the bread and take a drink from your water bottle. 

In that time Mando turns his attention back to the group, or at least it seems that way. 

“ - and get this, get this, you know what he says?” 

“What? Tell me!” 

“TARGET PRACTICE!” the men start to laugh loudly as Mando remains still. This goes on for a few minutes. 

Nibbling your bottom lip you start to think - if he is testing you, you could test him back. 

Sliding out of your seat, you make your way to the door. 

Mando’s helmet moves almost instantly, like he can sense your movement. You lock eyes before you slip out of the room. 

...

Your heart is beating fast as you make your way out the back door and into the small alley at the side of the warehouse. The night air hits your face and exposed arms, a brief respite from the heat beneath your skin. 

You inhale and exhale slowly wondering if this was completely stupid or epically bold of you.

You don't wait long for your answer. 

He’s silent but you feel him. Turning your head you see him in the entryway, like a phantom in the night. You watch him come closer feeling the muscles in your body tighten. 

Mando leaves you with zero personal space, he crowds your body with his, pressing into you. He grabs your neck and squeezes with the perfect amont of pressure. 

You wait for him to speak, he doesn't give you the satisfaction, not yet. Mando caresses the side of your face with his other hand. 

When he finally speaks, the crack of the modulator startles you, “Tell me what you want.” 

You hesitate and squeeze your thighs together. 

“Use your words y/n.” He commands. 

You lick your lips, finding your words, “you.” 

You swear you hear a low groan rumble from behind the helmet. He titls his head, you feel like he’s studying your face. 

“You want me to what?” 

“To fuck me.” You say boldy, suprising even yourself. 

The words seem to activate something in him, something raw and primal. 

The Mandalorian strips you, pulling your clothing down and off in a rush. Tossing your things into a pile on the ground. 

When he has you naked from the bottom down, he unravles the scarf from around your neck, placing it over your eyes. 

“If you peek. I’ll kill you.” 

His grim warning makes you dizzy, you only want him more. Your nipples harden as he ties the knot at the back of yours head. 

“Are we clear?” he barks at you. 

“C-clear.” 

“Good.” 

He traces the shape of your lips with his gloved finger as the other disappears. 

You have no idea what he’s doing until you hear it. The sound of his belt falling, the zipper goong down, a sigh of relief form his hidden lips as he seemingly frees himself. 

Your senses heightened, the night air feels colder than before and the texture of the wall behind you is a bit rough. As your fingers dance against the wall, something slaps against your left upper thigh. 

“Open. Wide.” 

Another command, you feel the moisture between your legs increase. 

You start to part your legs, not wide enough for his likling as he proceeds to pull them further apart himself. Stopping only once he’s satisfied. 

Mando slides his cock between your legs and across your pulsing lips, causing you to quiver against the wall. 

“Mando -” you moan, pressing into the wall behind you. 

Keeping his cock there, he guides your legs back closer together. 

The next thing you feel is a hard flick to you nipples then his fingers at your mouth, demanding entry. 

You’re so worked up, so disoriented from not being able to see it take you a moment to realize its skin touching your lips, not gloves. 

Growing impatient, he presses past your lips. “Suck.” 

You suck them into your mouth and keep sucking and licking until he's satisfied. 

Mando pulls his fingers from your mouth and thrust them inside of you, a soft cry leaves your lips as you fall into him. 

Mando pumps his fingers in and out of you at an unforgiving pace. 

“So wet already. I’ve barely touched you -” 

He speeds up, thrusting deeper. You come soon after. You come so fast your slighlty embarrassed. 

You hear him growl with pleasure as he circles your clit and slowly pulls his fingers out. Mando rubs his palm against your pussy. Then using your cum as a lube he pumps his hand up and down his length a couple of times to prepare for you. 

You feel his strong grip return as he pulls one of your arms around his neck. “Hold on to me.” 

You do, wrapping your arms around his neck as he lifts you with ease. 

You lock your legs and purr as he lines himself up with your entrance. Pushing the fat tip inside your walls expands as your skin flushes. You had your suspicions but you didn’t expect this. Part of you wonders if you can handle it.

Not giving you time to adjust, Mando thrust his hips, filling you with more of him.

“Fuck, Mando! - oh go-” Your eyes become watery as you feel your body trying to adjust, even wet and post orgasm, he was still a challenge. 

Mando grips your jaw as he eases more of himself in, “I’d be quiet if I were you. Unless you want to get caught.” 

Your eyes roll back in your head as he pushes into you completely, filling you to the max. 

A muted string of curses and growls fall from him as he fucks you hard, holding you tight. 

You bite you lips, you tell yourself to be quiet - you try your best but his relentless fucking spins you into wildness as you cry out and moan. 

When you think you can’t take anymore, Mando pulls out, just to slam into you again. You start to see stars behind your eyes as your breathing becomes erratic. 

Mando is closer than you think, but he holds on, waits for you to melt into his arms as you cry his name, soaking his cock with your release. 

His wish comes true. 

As you whimper in his arms he fucks you through your orgasim, even more turned on at how hard you came for him. 

Mando erupts inside of you with one more powerful thrust before dropping his helmeted head into your shoulder trying to catch his breath. 

You savor the aftershocks of your orgasm mixing with his. You stay locked together like this for a moment.

Mando holds you as he pulls out. Though you can’t see it, you hear it when he pops out of you, you feel it when the mix of liquids drip out onto your inner thighs. 

You take a few deep breaths in and out, letting euphoria ride through your body. He releases your legs from behind him and helps you stand. 

The sound of Mando’s uneven breaths makes you smile, you imagine what his face looks like, his expression, the look in his eyes. 

You hear him fumble with his clothing, the sound of a zipper, his belt latching - 

A gloved hand comes down hard on your thigh as he pulls you forward to grip your ass. 

With his other hand he pulls the blindfold off your head. 

“Next time, we find a bed.”


End file.
